icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Klee
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Indianapolis, Indiana, USA | draft = 177th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_ = 1992-2009 }} Ken Klee (born 24 April, 1971 in Indianapolis, Indiana) is a retired American professional ice hockey defenseman who last played for the Phoenix Coyotes of the National Hockey League. He unofficially announced his retirement on August 4, 2009. Playing career Klee was drafted 177th overall by the Washington Capitals in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft. Klee would not play for the Capitals until the 1994–95 season, but it did not take him long to become a regular on the squad. Klee played with the Capitals until the end of the 2002–03 season. He then became a free agent and signed with the Toronto Maple Leafs on 27 September, 2003. Klee had played in Washington for 9 seasons, and played in 604 games (regular season and playoffs). In Klee's first season in Toronto, he registered career highs in assists (25) and points (29) despite missing 16 games. On March 8, 2006, a day before the NHL's trading deadline, Klee was traded by the Maple Leafs to the New Jersey Devils in exchange for winger Alexander Suglobov. On July 24, 2006, Klee signed with the Colorado Avalanche as an unrestricted free agent. On July 2, 2007, Klee signed a two-year contract with the Atlanta Thrashers. On September 26, 2008 into the final year of his contract with the Thrashers, Klee was dealt along with Brad Larsen and Chad Painchaud to the Anaheim Ducks for defenceman Mathieu Schneider. After starting the 2008–09 season with the Ducks, Klee was claimed off re-entry waivers by the Phoenix Coyotes on October 28, 2008. Though not known as a goal scorer, 13 of his 54 career goals (as of May, 2009) are game winning goals, one of the highest percentages in NHL history. Ken Klee told his family he was retiring, on August 4, 2009. Although it has not reached the papers yet, a 15th NHL season seems unlikely. Career statistics Trade history * Selected by Washington Capitals in 1990 NHL Entry Draft. He was Washington's 9th round choice, 177th overall. * Signed as a free agent by Toronto on September 27, 2003. * Traded to New Jersey Devils by Toronto for Aleksander Suglobov on March 8, 2006. * Signed as a free agent by Colorado Avalanche on July 24, 2006. * Signed as a free agent by Atlanta Thrashers on July 2, 2007. * Traded to Anaheim Ducks along with Brad Larsen and Chad Painchaud for Mathieu Schneider on September 26, 2008. * Claimed off re-entry waivers by the Phoenix Coyotes on October 28, 2008. External links * The Ken Klee Anthem(mp3) Category:Born in 1971 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Bowling Green Falcons players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Retired in 2009